Coming Home
by ZoieFan
Summary: First fanfic ever. Slightly AU. Post season 4. Two-shot. Bo needs to have the talk with Lauren and Dyson. Doccubus endgame. Doccubus proposal included. #Romance #Humour
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my first ever fanfic. I love reading as I believe it leads you into another world where anything is possible. I wrote this as a one-shot. But if you think it has potential to become a multi-chapter, I would love to hear your opinions. Don't have a beta and all mistakes are mine. This is post season 4 and both Kenzi and Hale are still alive. So, yeah slightly AU. I would love it if you take the time to review so I can improve my writing.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the story!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

.

.

The music was blaring inside the Dahl. It was packed with faes. Both Dark and Light. Everybody seemed to be having a good time.

"One more, Trickster!" Kenzi said as she downed her seventh shot of tequila of the night.

"Bobo and I just closed another case and mama be damned if she has to sit here listening to Bo whine about her love life again."

"Kenz.. I don't whine."

"Yeah you do.. One minute it's I love her. I can't live without her. The next, but then there's Dyson and his mate for life thing."

"But Kenz.."

"Don't but Kenz me, Bo. You gotta choose. It's been 84 years and counting. So to speak." Bo rolled her eyes.

Kenzi can be such a drama queen sometimes.

"I love you Bo, but woman, YOU NEED TO CHOOSE ALREADY," she said, reaching for the shot glass.

"Urgh...all this lovers' drama is making my head hurt."

"You sure that's not the alcohol talking, Kenz?" Bo smiled. She always wondered how the tiny Russian could drink so much.

"Ah hello... Did we just meet? I'm Russian? We were bred to drink? Any of this ringing a bell?" She said with a wave of her hands in the air.

"Besides, I haven't even ordered my Buckthorn yet. Which reminds me..." She turns her head over to Trick who was busy polishing his glasses.

"Yo, Trickster my man! Can I get some of your finest Buckthorn and put in on my tab, please?" All the while

giving him her sweetest and most innocent smile yet.

"I thought you said you and Bo just solved a case? And if I keep adding to your TAB," Trick said while doing air quotes. "I won't have a bar to run anymore."

"Bobo... A lil help here?" Kenzi asked while pointing to Trick.

"It's okay, Trick. Put it on my tab." Bo said confidently.

"You have a tab?" he said with an amused grin on his face.

"I thought it was a given. I am your granddaughter after all."

Trick huffed. "Kids."

"You'd think they would actually pay for once in their life." he mumbled to himself while pouring a glass of Buckthorn for Kenzi.

"Oh I love you, Trickster! You da man!" Kenzi shrieked with excitement as he pushed the glass towards her.

Bo nodded her thanks to her grandfather then stared at the tiny human.

"What?" Kenzi asked, noticing the arched eyebrow that the succubus was throwing at her.

"What happened to your half of our payment, Kenz?" Bo asked.

"Sale. 60% off. Meet my sexy, sexy babies," Kenzi said while showing off her new 6 inch leather boots.

"Brand new. Legitimately paid for and all."

Bo had to laugh. The tiny Russian had an obsession when it came down to three things. Food, booze and shoes.

"I didn't buy these babies just to sit here filling up my system with some yummy booze, not that I mind that part, and listen to your love life. Mama needs to dance. I need to let loose. These boots were made to show off. But before that, yeah Bo. You need to choose. You can't just string them both along. It's not fair to either of them. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Lauren deserves better as well. I may have been team Dyson before, but know that I will always, ALWAYS be team Bo. You need to choose who you come home to every day and every night. Who fills your heart with so much love that you just cannot imagine a life without him or her." As emo as she normally seems, sometimes Kenzi can be such a romantic.

"Someone who is the yin to your yang. The one who completes you." She then continues to make a heart with her hands.

" Awww.. Kenz.. I didn't know you had it in ya."

" Yeah yeah... there's a side of me that believes in soulmates. Your one true love. I'm not all about shoes, booze and food ya know." she says with a huff.

"Now you go ponder your heart out cos mama sees a fine, fine young man with a fedora calling her. After all, these boots are made for walkin'. And that's just what they'll do.." she sings while she headed off to join Hale who was standing by the pool table watching Dyson and Lauren about to play their third round of pool.

It was best two out three. Dyson and Lauren were tied, winning one game each. As Dyson was racking up the balls, Lauren turned her head to watch Bo at the bar drinking alone. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"I wonder what's on her mind," she said to no one in particular.

Kenzi had heard her on her way over to greeting Hale with a kiss and simply said, " Oh you know. The usual. She loves me. She loves me not. I love her. I love him. I love him not. Yada yada yada."

"Now c'mon lover, let's dance!" she dragged Hale by his arms to the dance floor.

"Whoa... Slow down, lil mama!"

"Hmmm..." being the only sound coming from Lauren as she resumed her position by the table. "So whose turn is it to break?" she asked Dyson.

...

Meanwhile at the bar, Bo was listening to the music that was playing on Trick's new Ipod on the Logitech ipod dock.

Kenzi had gotten him a deal on the merchandise in exchange for some free booze and food for a week. That was last week. Who knew the old Blood King to be joining the young and hip. Just last month he was still using the rotary telephone.

He wanted to attract the younger customers he had said. Younger ones like Kenzi who could drink till dawn which meant he could actually earn a living what with all the free booze Kenzi seems to be swindling off of him.

The next song was a slow song. Couples started filling up the designated dance floor and Bo's mind couldn't help but wander off to her first slow dance with Lauren. It was during the awards night where Lauren won the Moses Gomberg distinguished award for outstanding contribution in the field of free radicals. Yes, she remembers it clearly just like it was yesterday that she had her arms around Lauren's waist while her neck was held by soft and gentle hands, swaying to "A thousand years" by Christina Perri. Eyes gazing into each other lovingly. Time standing still and the feeling that no one else around them existed in that one moment except for the two of them. That night had been perfect. She was a little busy at first during the day with Tamsin completing her Dawning invitation requirements. She had just made it in the nick of time to go home and get ready for the awards gala.

Lauren would have blown a gasket if she had stood her up. No. She wouldn't have let that happen. It was all going so well too for a while. Till she screwed things up. She had taken Lauren for granted and instead of prioritizing her, she put her needs first. The late night feedings, the field trips that the cases brought she thought Lauren wouldn't be interested in joining her with. The whole kiss with Tamsin thing that finally set Lauren off. She didn't mean to not tell her. It just didn't seem important enough to Bo to tell her. Yep. That totally did it for Lauren. She had to hear about the kiss from Tamsin to make matters worse.

Needless to say, she asked for a break and it all went downhill from there. Bo broke Lauren's heart and got hers broken in return. Lauren had left without so much as a phone call to work for that Taft guy. He turned out to be a total nutter wanting to find the strongest fae and turning himself into a hybrid. Luckily, Bo had some help from Tamsin of all people and managed to free the fae prisoners, Dyson and her mother Aife included and stopped Taft from proceeding with the surgery that Lauren was forced to perform.

After that whole ordeal, they had to deal with the Papyrus and him wanting to take over the world. Bo managed to defeat him with the help of the gang and The Morrigan. Vex helped as well.

But things were never really the same between Bo and Lauren after their so called break. Sure she had told Bo that she was still hers. Was always hers and will always be hers. But then she also had Dyson swearing fealty to her. Letting her know that she could do with him as she pleased. His body, heart and soul belonged to her. The succubus in her found that to be very tempting.

At the sound of laughter by the pool table, Bo snapped out of her thoughts and watched as Lauren and Dyson were laughing like old friends. Lauren was patting Dyson on his shoulder comforting him as he was shaking his head in disbelief at her apparent victory of beating him at pool. She never thought she'd live to see this day come. Her lovers who just a few years ago couldn't even stand being in the same room together before now hugging and laughing the night away.

Then the lyrics of the song currently playing hit her.

**I'm coming home to you**  
**Every night...**

**I'm the colorless sunrise**  
**That's never good enough**  
**I'm the wind that's in your hair**  
**That ruffles you up**  
**If you can find a reason**  
**You can let me know**  
**I won't blame you**  
**I'll just turn and go**

She thought of that night, when she went to Lauren for help against her mother. She was still kinda pissed and hurt at Lauren for sleeping with her because the Ash had told her to. But she needed help in fighting another succubus and Lauren had access to the Light fae vault and information system that could help her. After agreeing to help Bo, Lauren had asked her to finally let her explain herself to Bo. Bo agreed after engaging in a surprised kiss from the doctor.

**I'm coming home to you**  
**Every night...**  
**Coming home to you**  
**Every night...**  
**My mind is made up**  
**Nothing could change that**  
**I'm coming home to you**  
**Every night...**

**Searching to find myself**  
**But all I find is you**  
**I can hardly stand myself**  
**So what am I to you?**  
**If you can find a reason**  
**You could let me know**  
**I won't blame you**  
**I'll just turn and go**

Then there had been that time that Bo had joined an underground fighting club for a case and her past came knocking. She lost the will to fight and got beaten up badly during the match. She wouldn't let Dyson touch her and instead spilled her guts out to Lauren opening up bottled feelings of her past and taking in the comfort that Lauren always seemed to give her.

**I'm coming home to you**  
**Every night...**  
**Coming home to you**  
**Every night...**  
**My mind is made up**  
**Nothing could change that**  
**I'm coming home to you**  
**Every night...**

That time that Lauren was exhausted from working on the circus fae case and fell asleep on Bo's couch with her plate of food still on her lap. "_I could get_ _used to this_," Bo thought as she watched her with a smile of contentment on her face.

**No matter, no matter**  
**No matter what we're facing**  
**It don't matter, don't matter**  
**'Cause the reason that I'm here**  
**Is the same through all these years**  
**Not changing, not changing**  
**Anything at all**

She thought about the reason she feels so protective of Lauren all this time. It was one thing to own humans as slaves. It was another to imprison them. No, she was gonna make the fae see that humans are their equals, if not better. Lauren was her equal. No, she was more than that she realised. She was her yin to her yang. She was her other half. She made her feel whole. She completed her being. Her very essence existed to find Lauren's.

**I'm coming home to you**  
**Every night...**  
**Coming home to you**  
**Every night...**  
**My mind is made up**  
**Nothing could change that**  
**I'm coming home to you**  
**Every night...**

She was born into this world to find her soulmate. Her heart and soul had recognized it the moment she laid her eyes on Lauren.

Yep. Her heart had chosen a long time ago. Now she just needed to play catch up.

With a new determination, she scanned the pool table area looking for the blonde doctor. When she only found Dyson and Hale playing she continued to scan the whole room. Unable to find her, she went to ask Kenzi who was now sitting by the pool table leaning forward with her hands on her head. Guess the alcohol was finally taking an effect on her.

When she approached the tiny Goth, she asked her where Lauren was.

"Urgh.. What was in that Buckthorn?" she grumbled.

"Kenz.. I asked you where Lauren went."

"Kenz, are you okay?" she asked again.

"Don't worry, Bo. We got her. Lauren went outside. Said she needed some fresh air." Dyson said.

"Come on, lil mama," Hale said while rubbing Kenzi's back.

"Let me take you home."

"Ay papi." Kenzi said while leaning back into Hale.

"Sorry Bo. I think I need some tlc from Mr smooth operator. Have you made up your mind?"

"Yes, Kenz. My heart made my decision a long time ago. I just needed to listen to it." Bo said while turning towards Dyson.

"Dyson.."

"Bo? What's going on?" Dyson asked with a confused look on his face.

"And on that note, ima bounce. Come on siren. Take me home." Kenzi winked and grabbed a hold of Hale's arm.

As the pair headed out the Dahl, Bo motioned for Dyson to sit on the stool beside her.

"Bo.. What's this about?" he asked, worry creeping in as he was thinking about what Kenzi had said earlier.

"What decision was Kenzi talking about?"

Bo sighed. She really did love the wolf at one point in time. But that was nothing compared to what she felt for Lauren. What she has always felt. What she's feeling now.

"Dyson. I know I've been unfair to the both of you.." Bo started.

"Both of us? Do you mean Lauren and I?" he asked suddenly realising where this conversation was headed.

Bo nodded.

"Look Dyson.." she stopped when he took her hands in his.

"Listen, Bo. You don't have to explain anything to me. You know how I feel about you. That will never change. But I also know how you feel about her and her about you. I've seen it in the way you look at each other. You never looked at me that way.." Dyson said with a sad smile on his face.

"Dyson.."

"No. It's ok Bo. I understand. What we had was special but that's all in the past now. I knew I never stood a chance of winning back your heart again the moment you told me that you were still in love with her that day at the camp site."

"Wow. This talk is so overdue." Bo said nervously.

Dyson chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah it is. Bo, I am here for you in any way that you need me to be. I will always be here for you."

"Thanks, Dyson."

"No, Bo. Thank you. Thank you for showing me what love is. And though I probably won't be able to have you the way I once did, I wish you all the best. I know who holds your heart." he said while staring at their hands together.

She lifted his chin up and looked at him with such sincerity in her eyes.

"Dyson.. Thank you for understanding. You are one of a kind. And I know you will find love again."

"Besides, a little birdie told me a certain Valkyrie is interested in a certain wolf." she joked while punching him on the shoulder.

"Really now?" he asked with a slight amused grin on his face.

He chuckled. "So quick to kick me out to the curb, eh?

"No..come on. You know I love you. Just.."

"Just not the way that I love you. It's ok, Bo." he interrupted her.

"Really, it is. Now go. Go get your girl." he smiled while standing up and pulling her up with him.

Bo took a deep breath and exhaled. Nerves now suddenly making an appearance.

"That I will. That, I will. As soon as my heart stops beating like it's about to burst into a million pieces from the rapid beating at the mere thought of calling her mine again," she rambled.

"Good luck, Bo."

And with that, she took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Then she made her way to the exit eager to find her blonde doctor.

She pushed the door open to find Lauren leaning against the wall looking up. It was a clear night. You could see stars twinkling away like diamonds in the sky.

The doctor turned as she noticed someone exiting the Dahl.

Their eyes met and it was as if they were silently communicating with each other. Both needing to say so much.

"_Well, here goes nothing_," Bo thought.

"Hey."

"Hey, Bo."

-End of chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : So I thought I'd just continue with the story and the general idea I had in my head and see where it leads me. Guess it won't be a one shot after all. It'll be a TWO SHOT! Lol!

Thanks for stopping by and reading. But most of all, thanks for the reviews. It means a lot to me. Also, in case you didn't figure it out yet, the song in chapter 1 was by Imagine Dragons entitled Every Night. I love music and it inspires me to write. I do fanvids as well. You can check out my YouTube channel under Zoie Lewis. One of my mottos is "Music makes life better."

Oh and a special shout out to somewhataddicte for her feedback on this. Thank you, Dr L!

Last but not least, still no beta. All mistakes are mine. I am not a writer, fyi. If I mixed up some facts from the show and from the real world, my bad. Hehe. Now, let's continue shall we?

p/s: How bout that song ZP posted on twitter, huh? Stay With Me by Sam Smith. Nice one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

The time was close to midnight. The air was cold and crisp. The moon was shining brightly. You could see the silhouette of Lauren's angelic features being highlighted by the moonlight.

_"She's so beautiful. Just like an angel. No. Angels have nothing on her."_

_"Yep. I have never seen anyone or anything as beautiful and captivating as her," _Bo thought to herself._ "Why __did I ever let her go?"_

Lauren and Bo were still staring at each other. Getting lost in each other's eyes when the sound of a tin can getting knocked over behind them in the alley and a cat meowing filled the air and broke their connection.

Lauren blinked rapidly and smoothed down the imaginary wrinkles of her shirt. She was wearing her white buttoned down one with grey pants that accentuated her curves in all the right places. She had forgotten her jacket inside the Dahl and was now starting to feel the cold air hit her with a slight shiver of her body.

Bo noticed and offered her jacket. "Hey, are you cold?"

Lauren blinked. She had heard Bo's voice but couldn't say anything in response; her throat suddenly going dry. She was getting pulled back into those dark brown eyes again.

"Here, take my jacket. I don't need it. Had a few rounds of Buckthorn earlier, so I'm good." She said then took it off and handed it over to the blonde.

_"That and the way I get so sweaty and the way my temperature rises just by being around you helps too,"_ she thought to herself while trying to hide her sweaty palms by bringing her arms to her chest crossing them.

Finally registering what the Succubus had said earlier, the doctor gave a small smile and accepted the offer,"Thanks, Bo."

_"Always the gentleman,"_ she thought to herself. She put the jacket on, immediately feeling the warmth of the clothing, part from the fact that Bo was wearing it just moments ago and part from it being Bo's jacket. A small curve of her lips making its way into a smile.

She zipped up the jacket making the action the only sound audible at that moment as both women were surprisingly silent. The blonde doctor then pointed upwards, signalling for Bo to look up; trying to remove the awkward silence currently surrounding them.

She cleared her throat. "If you look up to your right, just right there," she pointed towards the sky. "You can see the Big Dipper. Do you know the story behind the name?"

"Erm.. No?" Bo lied. All she wanted was to hear the blonde's voice.

The blonde chuckled. Bo could be so adorable sometimes when she gives you that look. That look of feigned innocence mixed with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Really now?" the blonde asked not convinced.

"Yep." She gave her award winning smile that brought out her dimple. That dimple that was just begging to be kissed.

"Hmmmm..." the blonde replied.

_"That dimple will be the death of me one day,"_ Lauren thought to herself.

Shaking her head to settle down some rising urges of her own, the blonde started to speak again.

"Well, the Big Dipper, also known as the Plough or the Saptarishi isn't actually a constellation. Most people don't realise that. It is actually an asterism of seven stars that has been recognized as a distinct grouping in many cultures from time immemorial. The component stars are the seven brightest of the actual constellation which is the Ursa Major which means Large Bear. The Big Dipper got its name from simply resembling a large ladle."

As she finished her explanation, she noticed Bo giving her a goofy grin.

Bo on the other hand hadn't registered a word the doctor had said except for "large ladle."

"I love it when you geek out."

Lauren couldn't help but roll her eyes and blush at the comment.

"And here I thought I was immune to your charm by now," she said jokingly.

_"I could kiss that jaw like there's no tomorrow. Hmmm... The things I could do to you, my fine, fine ass doctor.."_ Bo thought to herself, unconsciously licking her lips.

"So it's getting a bit chilly outside," Lauren said suddenly getting nervous at Bo's actions and feeling the slight flutter in her stomach return. "Do you want to head on back inside?" the blonde asked noticing the goose bumps on Bo's arms who was too busy raking her eyes all over the blonde's body.

"Ehem.." Lauren cleared her throat which made Bo snap out of her naughty thoughts.

"Erm.. What? What was that?" Bo asked realising that she had been caught ogling the blonde doctor. She was getting hungry. And she wasn't hungry for food.

"I asked you whether you wanted to go back inside."

_"Got to love those pants. Damn she looks so good right now."_ Bo was drifting off again. The Succubus in her was trying to get out.

Lauren couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the way the brunette was staring at her ass right now.

"Bo, are you okay?"

"You seem a little... distracted," the blonde said with a smirk.

"Huh? Erm... No. No. Yeah, I'm fine." the brunette replied feeling a little heat starting to rise in her cheeks from being caught ogling again.

_"Get it together,"_ she mentally scolded herself.

"What's your sign?" Bo asked, shaking her head trying to stay focussed on what she came out here to do.

"Excuse me?" the blonde asked startled by the brunette's question.

"I know I don't know much about the sciencey stuff that you do and all, but I do know a thing or two about stars," Bo revealed.

"You do?"

"Haha. Yes. As a matter of fact I do."

"Oh. So you lied about not knowing the origin behind the Big Dipper then." Lauren said with a smirk knowing she had caught the brunette.

"Erm... Okay okay. I admit it." Bo said while gesturing with her hands to show defeat. "I just wanted to hear your geek speak again. It's always so... refreshing." she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Lauren had to roll her eyes. The Succubus was being playful tonight.

"Okay. So let's see now. Your birthday's June the 5th, right? So.. that makes you a Gemini! Okay, let's see if I can find them twins." Bo said, suddenly getting all excited. Lauren had to laugh at Bo's determination. Her face was all scrunched up looking at the sky trying to pinpoint the exact location of the constellation.

"Bo.."

Bo ignored her and continued, "My pa and I.. "

"Your pa?" Lauren asked, her eyebrow arched.

"Yeah my DAD and I.. " Bo replied shaking her head, chuckling.

_"There goes that dimple again."_

"C'mon." she playfully swatted Lauren's arm. "Are you gonna let me finish my story or what?"

The doctor laughed. "Yes.. Yes... Go on and tell me the rest of the story, my little country bumpkin," she joked.

"Haha. That's so funny I forgot to laugh." the brunette pretended to be offended.

"So anyway, as I was saying.. My dad and I used to stargaze every Sunday back home. We'd set up the telescope out front and he'd map out the sky for me. We used to sit for hours at a stretch just looking up and soaking life in. It was one of my fondest memories of my childhood. It was perfect until Kyle happened." the Succubus went quiet for a while trying to erase the bad memory from her thoughts.

"Bo. What happened with Kyle wasn't your fault. You know that." the doctor said trying to comfort her as she moved a step closer to the brunette.

"Yeah, I know. I wished I knew it back then but.. wait! There it is!" she pointed excitedly to her left.

"There. Right there. I'm sure those are the twins. Yep. I knew it. Still got it. Neil Armstrong ain't got nothin' on me" Bo said proudly.

"Hmm... Yep. You're right if you wanted to show me the Cancer constellation," the doctor said while laughing.

"What? No way.. " Bo said squinting her eyes trying to get a better look. Maybe someone had a little too much Buckthorn.

"I was sure those were the twins. Gemini lies between Taurus to the west and Cancer to the east, with Auriga and Lynx to the north and Monoceros and Canis Minor to the south." the brunette said while still trying to make out the shape of the stars together.

"Now who's the geek?" the blonde chuckled in turn making Bo blush.

"Yeah yeah.. Just because I'm a Succubus doesn't mean I can't stargaze. I'm not all about the sex you know. And I have yet to receive a complaint," she said playfully with one hand planted on her hip. "I always loved to look up into the sky wondering if there was life on other planets back then. I still do sometimes. Now here I am engulfed in the world of fae. And I'm a Succubus. And my grandfather is a Blood Sage. Ha! Talk about irony. Me wondering about aliens and here I am one."

"Guess I didn't have to look so far."

"Oh Bo. You know I didn't mean anything by it. And you're not an alien. You're fae. Being fae is way better than being an alien. Besides, you are technically almost right." she said trying to lighten up the mood. She moved to stand behind Bo and took her hand into hers. She then guided Bo's hand towards the right a bit. Bo gulped. Being this close and touching the doctor again was doing nothing to appease her growing need to claim the doctor.

"You see those stars there? Those are Castor and Pollux. The two brightest stars of the Gemini constellation. The easiest way to locate Gemini is to find them eastward from the familiar "V" shaped asterism of Taurus and the three stars of Orion's belt."

"Now THAT is the Gemini constellation." the blonde said pointing to a specific location in the sky. She then moved to stand at her original position by the wall and leaned back, the closeness and her touch instantly being missed by the brunette.

"You were just off by... Oh I don't know... A couple hundred light years?" the doctor said in a serious tone to a once again goofy grinning Bo oblivious to the doctor who was in straight up geek mode.

Bo hummed. _"The things she does to me,"_ the silly grin now turning into a loving gaze.

"And to the right is Taurus. Wow. It really is a beautiful night tonight," the doctor said while looking upwards at the black sky.

"Yep. Beautiful. Just perfect." the brunette said while looking intently at the blonde.

Feeling the intense gaze, the blonde turned her head to look at her admirer and smiled widely.

"What's with you tonight?" she asked while playfully swatting Bo's arm.

"Oh nothing. Just realised something that I should've realised a long time ago." Bo said while continuing to stare lovingly at Lauren.

"You know, I don't think I've ever told you how beautiful your eyes really are. They have tiny specks in them that look like stars."

"Funny, you said the same exact thing when you were infected by that parasite that Vex got from The Morrigan," Lauren said while trying to hide her blush by looking at her shoes.

"I did?"

"Yep." She looked back up again. Right before you took my stethoscope and nearly made me deaf by shouting into it, SPILL ON AISLE THREE! SPILL ON AISLE THREE!" Lauren replied while making gestures with her hands trying to re-enact the whole incident.

Bo had to laugh at the doctor's actions. "I did that? Oh geez.. I'm sorry, Lauren." Bo said with a slight giggle.

"It's okay, Bo. No harm done." she dismissed it then sighed. A look of longing suddenly appearing on her face.

_"__You making me deaf was the least of my problems back then." _she thought to herself.

Noticing the blonde's sudden look of lost; Bo tried to reel her back into the present.

"Well.. If kid me thought you were attractive then..." she said with a slight flirty tone to her voice. " I'd have to agree with her. She has excellent taste. I can totally vouch for that."

Bo walked closer to the blonde and then slightly nudged her shoulder to prompt the blonde to look at her and pointed upwards towards the midnight sky. "No matter how many stars I see up there, none of them could compare to the beauty of your eyes," she said then turned to look at the doctor and began to move even closer to her.

The blonde chuckled. "Bo, I think you had too much to drink. Your lines are starting to get cheesy," she teased.

"On the contrary. I think my lines are just fine. And to my defence I only had... Erm... 3 glasses of Buckthorn. A couple of tequila shots. And let's see.." she pretended to seriously think and tapped her index finger on her chin.

"Two pints of beer." she smiled. "Not enough to get me drunk. Tipsy maybe. But not drunk. I'm fae, remember? We have a higher tolerance when it comes to alcohol."

"Kenzi might have something to say about that," the blonde chuckled.

Bo took Lauren's hand and laced their fingers together staring down at them and heaving a big sigh. All playfulness starting to fade away. Lauren sensing that something was up with the Succubus gently lifted her chin up to look at her, "Bo, what's wrong?"

"Lauren, I... " Bo was interrupted by Dyson exiting the Dahl.

"Hey Dy," Lauren greeted him.

"Lauren. Bo." the wolf nodded in reply. "I'm just heading home. Do you ladies need a ride?" he asked them. He had left his bike at his apartment and had driven the Police SUV to the Dahl.

"Should you be driving, Dyson? Do you want us to call a cab for you?" Bo asked the wolf who seemed a bit tipsy which was saying something because he could normally hold his liquor.

"I'm fine, Bo. I'm a wolf remember? We're tough inside and out," he joked noticing their hands were laced together.

Bo noticing the double meaning behind his words wanted to see if he was really alright let go of Lauren's hand and grabbed his arm instead; pulling him to the corner of the Dahl. She sighed, "Dyson, are you really okay?"

"Yeah, Bo I am. Relax. Don't worry," he tried to reassure her.

"If you say so. Now can you drive back safely?" she asked him. Even though she didn't love him the way that he wanted her to, she still did care for the wolf.

"Yep. Now go. She's staring at us." the wolf said nudging his head to where Lauren was standing watching them intently.

"I'll text you when I'm home," he said trying to shoo her away.

"Okay. You do that," Bo said while walking back to Lauren.

"Goodnight, ladies!" the wolf shouted and continued the walk towards his car.

"Goodnight, Dy," Lauren shouted back.

"What was that all about?" the blonde asked the brunette when she finally reached her.

"Nothing really. Just tying up some loose ends."

Lauren raised an eyebrow, "loose ends?"

"Yep. Listen, Lauren. Why don't we head on back inside? There's something I need to say to you." Bo said while gesturing towards the door.

"Uhm... Okay."

...

Inside the Dahl, there were still some couples sitting quietly at their respective booths, canoodling and sharing stolen glances at each other. The crowd had thinned out leaving only the lovebirds there. Some had gone to Vex's club to continue the party.

Sitting down at a hidden booth by the corner, Bo gestured for Lauren to sit beside her.

"Bo, you're starting to scare me. You've been acting strange all night. It almost seems like you're going to propose," the blonde joked. "You're not, right?" a sudden panic evident in her voice.

"Well, not right now," the Succubus mumbled barely a whisper.

The doctor looked at Bo sceptically. "Should I go order some booze?"

"Yeah. Maybe that's a good idea. I'll be here waiting. Make it something strong." Bo was starting to get nervous again.

Just then Trick's ipod began playing Michael Buble's "Home" and the designated dance floor was being filled once again by lovers; some drunk and groping each other while others were just swaying in their lover's arms, smiling contently as the music began to fill the room..

**Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm**

_"Why is this so hard? It's not like I'm going to propose to her today or anytime soon. Hmm... I wonder if __she'll take my last name or should I take hers? Ysabeau Lewis. No. Lauren Elizabeth McCorrigan. Yeah. That __sounds nice,"_ she thought happily as she was listening to the lyrics of the song.

**May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know**

_"Whoa.. Hold on there cowboy.. You're getting way ahead of yourself. She needs to be your girlfriend first. No. Again. She needs to be your girlfriend again. I wonder if she'll take me back."_ Bo was anxiously fiddling with the napkin on the table when Lauren arrived with their drinks. Two glasses of Jameson. She then proceeded to sit beside Bo handing her the glass of whiskey.

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that**

Bo took a big gulp of the liquid and grimaced. The slow burn building up temporarily relieving her of her nerves.

"Bo..?" the doctor said while taking a sip of her own whiskey and then setting it down on the table.

**Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home**

"So what's this about?"

"Okay. So here goes nothing," Bo said turning to face the blonde. "Lauren, do you know that you're the first person I have ever said 'I love you' to?"

The blonde went to answer but stopped when Bo waved her hand telling her to wait. "I never even told Kyle that. I thought we were in love but we were just kids. We were just fooling around. Then Dyson happened and well... That was just a sexual thing. Mainly for healing purposes. I don't love him the way I do you. Well, I did at one time. I'm not gonna lie. But not anymore. I mean sure I love him but I don't love LOVE him, you know?" The blonde rested her hand on the brunette's arm trying to stop the Succubus from rambling on.

"Bo.."

"No, Lo. Let me finish. I need to get this off my chest."

**Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home**

"Okay," the blonde replied waiting patiently for the brunette to continue, hand still on her arm. Slowly stroking it trying to comfort her.

Bo sighed. She really did screw up big time with Lauren. Seeing the hurt etched across her face at her mentioning Dyson, she knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

"So, like I said. I don't love him anymore. I love you. I love you more than Kenzi loves her shoes."

"No, wait. Let me rephrase that. I can do better than that."

**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
This was not your dream  
But you always believed in me**

She took the doctor's hand from where it was resting on her arm and placed in on her heart. "This heart only longs for you. It beats just so I can live to love you. You fill my heart with so much love that I can't help but wonder if I was put here on earth just to find you. Not to rule the world as queen. Not to fulfil some destiny. But to make two pieces whole again. You leave me breathless every time I look at you. You, Lauren Elizabeth Lewis are my soulmate. My heart and soul is yours and yours alone. I love you so much it hurts to think that I might never get to hold you in my arms anymore because I was the biggest jerk on the planet." Tears were starting to form in the brunette's eyes. Her voice beginning to crack.

**Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In either Paris or Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home**

This talk was long overdue and the blonde's features were starting to soften at the way Bo's words were hitting her.

"I know I messed up big time back when we were together. Letting my needs come first and not prioritizing you like I should have. I wasn't focused on you when I should have been. Even after the whole pledging to the Dark thing. Then the Rainer thing happened and I was an even bigger douchebag."

"It's ok, Bo. What's done is done," the blonde said cutting the brunette off. She wasn't going to cry this time.

She's been through so much already and she was a stronger person now. Different. But one thing remained the same. Her heart was always going to belong to Bo.

"No, it's not. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I know I've been the biggest douchebag there is. I mean even when I found you again, I let my jealousy get the better of me. I thought you were out doing the nasty with The Morrigan because you fell out of love with me."

"Bo, you should know by now that whatever I do is always planned. And, you know my heart only belongs to one person. A beautiful, gorgeous young Succubus with the biggest heart I have ever known but who is also the most stubborn person I've ever met. She can be so thick headed sometimes she drives me up the wall," the doctor chuckled.

**And I'm surrounded by**  
**A million people I  
Still feel alone  
And let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know**

"Yeah. I know that now. I just can't believe I didn't see it earlier," Bo says while shaking her head. "I guess a certain doctor just made me fall so head over heels for her that I was blinded by my jealousy."

"Well, succubae are known to be possessive," the blonde doctor said with a slight flirty tone to her voice.

"And that is... quite a turn on," she bit her lower lip and moved closer to the brunette.

"Really now?" the Succubus purred leaning in closer towards the doctor noticing how her aura had spiked.

"_Like a moth to a flame_," the doctor laughed internally. She loved how she could easily turn the almighty and powerful Succubus into putty in her hands in just a matter of seconds.

At the same time, Bo was thinking, "_God, this woman has me whipped. I can almost hear Kenz make that __whipping sound._"

"_Oh Bobo. You are so whipped. Wh-tshhh! _" the Goth would say complete with the whipping action.

"Mmmmm... Yes. It is.." their lips now mere inches apart. Unknown to them, a hidden figure in the shadows was silently watching them intently. An evil smile plastered across his face.

Then just like that, Lauren pulled back and waved her index finger in the air, "Ah ah ah. Not yet, Succubus."

"If you're asking what I think you're asking, we need to set some ground rules first," the blonde stated. A firm look on her face.

"Does that mean you'll take me back?" Bo asked with such hope-filled eyes. "I'll do anything. Anything. You name it, babe. No Dyson, no Tamsin. Heck I'll even get Kenzi to drag me to the hospital herself and wait for you there if it's a life or death situation. I'll give you foot massages every night before bed. Anything, babe. Just name it," the Succubus rambled.

"Well, I am working on a serum for your need to feed. In the meantime, you will have to go out and feed off others and I don't want to be a part of that like last time. I don't have to know who you've been with. Just no more Dyson and Tamsin. They're a part of our little family, yes. Our little dysfunctional family, but not a part of our relationship. I just want you to come home to me every night. We'll work out the kinks later. We'll take it one step at a time, Bo," she said while stroking the brunette's arm sending shivers down her spine.

"Do you think you can do that for me? For us? We both need to put work into this. It won't always be just peaches and cream you know."

**Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It'll all be alright  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home**

The Succubus nodded and took both of the doctor's hands into her own, "They say home is where the heart is. For me, that's you. I'm coming home, babe and I'm here to stay this time. Cos, darlin' you are all I need." She went to place a quick kiss on the blonde's lips.

"You sure are getting cheesy in your old age," the blonde smiled.

They both chuckled. "Only for you, babe. Only for you."

"I love you, doctor."

"And I love you, my beautiful, sexy Succubus."

They leaned in eyes closed lips slightly brushing against each other's when Bo suddenly stopped. She couldn't move. Sensing what she thought was hesitance; Lauren opened her eyes to find Bo seemingly frozen in place. "Bo?"she asked panic starting to creep in.

"Uhm..babe. I can't move," the Succubus said trying her best to move but couldn't. The blonde went into doctor mode straight away checking to see what was causing this.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Bo's hands went to grope the doctor's chest squeezing her breasts.

"Bo! What are you doing?" the doctor said, her face turning red. As much as she wanted the Succubus now, this was certainly not the place to be doing this.

"It's not me. I swear!" the Succubus answered with a slight panic in her voice. Then they heard it. The muffled laughter coming from the shadows of the bar in the far right corner. Vex was having a hard time controlling his laughter seeing the look of utter horror and embarrassment on the doctor's face.

Realisation hitting them, the women both screamed, "Vex!"

"Let me go, Vex! Or do I have to remind you what a mean right hook this doctor has?" the Succubus said half-jokingly.

"What? From the looks of it, you two were about to mesh naughty bits right there and then. I'm just helping to speed things up a bit," the Mesmer said innocently. "After all, I am in need of some entertainment. The old Blood King isn't going to install a mechanical bull in here anytime soon," he added while pointing towards Trick.

"Besides, it's all in good fun." he tried to reason.

"Vex, if you don't stop this right now, I swear I'll..." Bo began only to be cut off by Trick who just now noticed what was happening.

"Vex, stop that. Or do you want me to tell everyone how you used to wet the bed as a child? You do remember your father was one of my best generals, right?" he threatened.

"Alright. Alright." He released his hold on the Succubus. "There. You happy now? Why don't you two lovebirds go get a room already?" he said with a slight smile on his face. Yes. The big bad Mesmer had developed a soft spot for the Sunshine Gang.

"The next time you try anything funny like that again," Bo threatened. "My Christmas tree will have a certain panache to it." she glared at him.

"Heard that one before, darling," the Mesmer replied chuckling.

With Bo finally free to move again, she quickly removed her hands from Lauren's breasts to a relieved doctor who shook her head and chuckled. Her crimson face returning to normal.

"Bo, let's get out of here before things get heated again and..." she whispered some naughty things into the brunette's ear which made her eyes flash blue.

"Chocolate!" the Succubus gasped making the doctor smirk.

"Consider this your lucky day, Vex," the Succubus then said. She stood up with Lauren by her side and headed towards the exit.

"Later, gramps!" she quickly dragged the blonde who was trying to get her jacket from the stool by the pool table where she had left it earlier; eager to put into motion what she had just heard in her ear.

- The End-

A/N2 : So I hope that does it for you guys. Thanks for adding this to your favs and following this short story of mine. Till next time, you can find me on twitter banana_panama20. Drop a line and say hello! :) Cheers!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so I know I said I was done with this story but then I heard a song on YouTube and I got inspired. Lol. I hope I can find the words to make it as real as I can see it in my head. Like I said earlier on, I am not a writer. But I will try my best to make you feel what I feel when I picture this scene. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

.

.

**-Epilogue-**

.

.

**-1 month later-**

"Kenz, you sure about this?" the Succubus asked the Goth.

'Don't worry, Bo. I got it covered. Evony said Lauren can take the rest of the day off." she assured her.

"Now get going before Tamsin decides to honk and wake up sleeping beauty!" she said giving her a slight shove.

"Okay. Thanks, Kenz. I know you and her don't always see eye to eye. So, I really appreciate what you're doing here. You're the sister I never thought I wanted till I met you." the brunette said giving the Russian an earth shattering hug.

"I know, honey. I know. I love you, too." she replied while trying to break free from the hug.

"Now, go quickly. Before hotpants wakes up. Trick said you have until about 7am to get things done."

It was currently 5am. The doctor was upstairs, sleeping soundly. The brunette quickly gathered all the supplies and made her way outside to an annoyed Valkyrie siting in her truck.

"Well, it's about time Succubus! Two seconds more and I would have gone in and hauled your ass out myself," she huffed. The platinum blonde started the engine and headed off to their destination.

"Good morning to you too, grumpyhead. And thanks again for doing this. Like, seriously Tamsin." the brunette placed her hand on the Valkyrie's forearm.

"Yeah yeah. No need to get all sappy on me. Let's just get this over with," she grumbled in her seat.

"Okay. Phew... I'm so nervous and excited. I hope it works out." the brunette said removing her hand from the Valkyrie's forearm and placing it on her lap.

...

Once they arrived at the Light Fae compound, they quickly made their way to the lab nodding at the guards on their way in. Trick had given special instructions to the guards to let the Dark Fae in. They then proceeded to get the room set up.

...

Back at the clubhouse, the alarm clock rang signalling that it was 5:30am and it was time for the blonde to get up and get ready for work. Though Evony was still human, she was still The Morrigan and she did not appreciate tardiness. After the whole Papyrus thing, the blonde decided to continue working for Evony after she made her an offer she couldn't refuse. She had forgiven the doctor for transforming her into a human. With Vex still loyal to her and willing to remain her right hand man, she was able to continue being The Morrigan.

The blonde doctor awoke to an empty bed.

"Bo? Babe? Where are you?" she called out, searching for her Succubus.

Kenzi who was downstairs eating her bowl of cereal had heard her and went upstairs to Bo's room. She knocked on the door before she asked, "Are you decent in there, hotpants? No naked bits that will scar me for life?"

The doctor, surprised that the tiny Goth was awake so early, quickly covered herself with the satin sheets.

"Uh, Kenz? Yeah. You can come in."

The Goth opened the door a little too enthusiastically and nearly stumbled into the bedroom to reveal a confused looking doctor sitting up on the bed. She quickly gathered herself and spoke, "Bo's on a case with Tamsin. Said she'll see you later. And speaking of cases, Dyson's waiting for me outside."

"You know how this fae business is. Can't get some decent shut eye when you want some. Trolls and ogres and what not.." the tiny Goth chuckled nervously.

"Kenzi? Is everything alright?" the blonde asked noticing how nervous the other human was suddenly getting.

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah. So, um.. Yeah. I gotta go. Bo's car keys are on the kitchen countertop. She said you can use the Beast since she was hitching a ride with Tamsin." she pointed to the kitchen downstairs.

"Oh and Trick asked you to stop by the compound. Said there was a package waiting for you there."

"But Evony..." the blonde started.

The tiny Goth cut her off, "Trick said he's already spoken with her and told her you're going to be a bit late today. Said not to worry about it. See ya later, hotpants!" she exited the room and trotted down the staircase heading outside to go meet Dyson.

"Hey D-man!" the human greeted the Wolf.

"Hey, Kenzi. We all set?"

"Yep."

...

Upstairs, the doctor got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to start her day off.

_"What a strange day. I wonder what case Bo's working on. And Dyson working with Kenzi on another one? Hmmm... I hope it's not going to be a busy day today."_ she thought to herself.

Once she had finished getting ready, she headed downstairs to make some breakfast. She noticed the single white tulip that was placed next to the car keys and a small note on the kitchen countertop.

**"My dearest doctor,**

** please forgive me for not being there when you awoke this morning.**

** I will see you later. **

** Love,**

** Your Bo." **

A big smile made its way to the doctor's face as she picked the tulip up and held it to her heart. The white tulip signifies forgiveness. "Mmmm, my lil Succubus is being romantic." she said to no one in particular.

After she was done with breakfast and washing the dishes, she grabbed the car keys and made her way to the Camaro outside. Once she unlocked the car, she found another tulip placed on the dashboard with yet another note. She smirked; the Succubus was overcompensating for something. What it was, she had yet to figure out. She sat on the driver's seat and started up the engine. She took the yellow tulip and picked up the note.

**"I hope you have a great day today, babe! **

**Know that I am hopelessly in love with you. **

**Think of me as I will definitely be thinking of you today. **

**Not so much in clothes though. **

**Smooches, **

**Your Bo"**

The blonde was starting to get even more intrigued by the brunette's actions today. She shook her head smiling and placed the flower and note on the passenger's seat and started to drive to the Light Fae Compound.

...

"Hey Dyson. Kenz! In here." Bo waved at them from the lab when she heard their voices out in the hallway.

"Hey Bobolicous. Tamsin." the Goth greeted them as she and Dyson entered the lab.

"You need some help in here?" the Wolf asked the Succubus before he went to place a quick kiss on the Valkyrie's lips. "Hey, babe."

"Down Wolf-boy. We have plenty of time for that later. Let's get this shit done and over with first. Lauren will be here soon." the platinum blonde said jokingly; secretly relishing in the fact that she had gotten her Wolf and was on her way to a happy ending as well.

...

Meanwhile outside, Hale was coming out of his car with another Siren. Someone who owed him a debt and was now repaying it.

They went inside and got ready. Everyone waited anxiously.

The roar of the Camaro signalled the arrival of the doctor. She went to park the car and proceeded to the main entrance of the Light Fae Compound. There, she was greeted by one of the guards.

"Good morning, Dr Lewis. Nice to see you again," he said.

"Good morning, Tom. How are the wife and kids?" the blonde doctor asked having been friends with the guard during her time serving with the Light Fae.

"Good. Good. They're fine, thank you. How have you been?" the guard asked genuinely.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Listen, Trick said I have a package waiting for me? I don't know why they would send it here. I mean I already updated my address and I'm not expecting anything really," the doctor said trying to speed things along. Even though Evony was alright with her being late, she wasn't.

"Oh. Yes. Yes. It's at the lab." he said, pointing behind him.

"Okay. Thanks, Tom. I'll be on my way then." she said quickly. Somehow being here was bringing up some bad memories of her time being enslaved by the former Ash.

...

"Okay guys. Here she comes. Repeat. The eagle is on its way. Operation hotpants is a go" Kenzi said while leaning her head outside the lab door sneaking a peek at the hallway.

"Breathe, Succubus." the Valkyrie said to the brunette who was getting more nervous by the minute.

"You can do it, Bo," Dyson said. Hale just winked and Kenzi gave her two thumbs up.

"I can do this. I can do this. Just breathe." she told herself trying to calm her nerves.

"Okay everyone except Sara here, out the back door!" the brunette ordered her friends.

...

Several seconds later, the heels of the doctor's boots clacking on the ground could be heard nearing the lab. The blonde suddenly stopped walking. She saw that the passageway leading towards the lab was lined up with candles. The lights were off and the only light available was coming from the burning candles seeing as how it was still quite dark outside. Another single tulip this time on a silver tray on the floor with a note beside it was staring at her in the face. This time it was a violet coloured tulip. She turned around and scanned the area looking for the Succubus.

"Bo, are you here?"

Having heard no reply, she bent down and picked up the flower and the note.

**"Lauren,**

**This tulip represents my faithfulness to you.**

**I know I can't give you my body entirely but I can give **

**you my heart. And to you alone it shall belong.**

**Love,**

**Your Bo"**

The doctor was suddenly analyzing the situation. What was Bo trying to say? Trying to do? "_Oh my Lord, is she trying to do what I think she is?_" she asked herself internally.

Then further down the passageway she spotted another tulip with a note next to it. Also on a silver tray. The tulip was red this time. She went to pick up the flower and the note with her free hand. The other one was holding the previous flower and note.

**"Babe,**

** I'm sure by now you must have figured out what**

** I'm trying to do. This flower is a declaration **

** of my love for you. I love you. **

** Now please come inside the lab.**

** Kisses, **

** Your Bo."**

She gasped. Was the Succubus really trying to do this? After taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down and walked into the lab, the flowers in her hand and the notes tucked away in her jacket pocket.

When she turned the door knob readying herself to enter the room, she didn't know what to expect. Well she had a slight idea truthfully. But she didn't expect this.

The lab was cleared out. Tables and cabinets pushed aside carefully to make way for a large space in the centre of the room. Round white candlelit lanterns hung from the ceiling. In the middle of the room was Bo standing with a huge smile on her face: that dimple showing and a single white rose in her hand. She was standing in the middle of hundreds of red and white rose petals that filled up a big circle of candles; with a small amount of candles creating the number 2 by the side. It was the chemical formula for oxygen, O2. The red and white roses symbolized unity; while the single white rose in her hand, purity. At the side of the room stood Sara Bareilles the singer. She started to strum her guitar and sing.

**Let the bough break, let it come down crashing****  
****Let the sun fade out to a dark sky****  
****I can't say I'd even notice it was absent****  
****Cause I could live by the light in your eyes**

**I'll unfold before you****  
****Would have strung together****  
****The very first words****  
****Of a lifelong love letter**

Bo motioned for Lauren to come to her. The blonde had her hand to her mouth as she registered what the Succubus was doing. Tears were starting to form in her eyes at the sight of the whole event unfolding. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Don't freak out. I got all the flammable stuff tucked away safely," the Succubus quickly said.

**Tell the world that we finally got it all right****  
****I choose you****  
****I will become yours and you will become mine****  
****I choose you****  
****I choose you****  
****(Yeah)**

**There was a time when I would have believed them****  
****If they told me you could not come true****  
****Just love's illusion****  
****But then you found me and everything changed****  
****And I believe in something again**

Bo handed out the rose to Lauren who accepted it and smiled; "To show you how pure my love is for you." The brunette then wiped the single tear that had escaped the blonde's eye with her thumb.

"Shhh.. it's okay, Lauren." She said trying to calm the doctor down holding both of her hands with her own after placing the three flowers on the ground.

"Let me do this." The Succubus said.

"For a very long time, I stopped believing in love. Stopped believing that I could find someone to love and have that love returned." the brunette said staring into the blonde's eyes.

**My whole heart****  
****Will be yours forever****  
****This is a beautiful start****  
****To a lifelong love letter**

"Lauren, 5 years ago, I stepped into this room scared and uncertain. Suddenly having found out that the monsters underneath my bed were real. But you… The moment you looked into my eyes, you calmed me. The moment you walked into that room, I felt a certain energy. A pull. I was being drawn to you, Lo."

**Tell the world that we finally got it all right**  
**I choose you****  
****I will become yours and you will become mine****  
****I choose you****  
****I choose you**

"That moment your skin touched mine, I felt a spark of electricity where you touched me. I've never felt that way before."

**We are not perfect****  
****We'll learn from our mistakes****  
****And as long as it takes****  
****I will prove my love to you**

"I know we've had our ups and downs. But I am here to say that I will forever do my best to do you right. I will treat you the way that you deserve to be treated. Love you the way that someone as beautiful, smart, kind-hearted and generally as awesome as you are should be loved."

**I am not scared of the elements****  
****I am under-prepared, but I am willing****  
****And even better****  
****I get to be the other half of you**

The blonde couldn't believe her ears. Just a month ago, she had reconciled with the love of her life. Now here she was standing in front of her, listening to all these heartfelt words. Words at one time she thought she would never get to hear. She never thought that she could get the beautiful, loyal, brave and big hearted brunette. She never thought that she, the frail human would end up being the one who would capture the powerful fae's heart. That she would be loved by her. That she would be chosen by her.

**Tell the world that we finally got it all right****  
****I choose you****  
****I will become yours and you will become mine****  
****I choose you****  
****I choose you****  
****I choose you**

"Lauren," the brunette said; slowly bending down on one knee and releasing the doctor's hands. The song had ended and she took out a box from the inside of her cleavage. She was wearing a tight fitting black floor length dress that showed off her assets well.

"I promise to love and honour you for the rest of my life. I promise to look after you and rub your feet whenever you come home from work tired and just need to relax and unwind. I will be by your side till you're old and grey and hold your hand till your last dying breath if you choose to remain human that is. Knowing you, you will probably find a way to turn humans fae," she started to ramble.

The blonde raised her eyebrows.

Bo cleared her throat and took Lauren's left hand into her own.

"What I'm trying to say is, I will be with you through thick and thin, fae or human. I love you more than words can say. You are like the air that I breathe as cliché as it sounds. This past month has been heaven for me. Just pure and utter bliss. The only way to top it off is to do this."

She let go of the blonde's hand and opened the box. Inside was an emerald cut blue sapphire platinum ring with two diamonds on each side. There was a simple engraving on the inside. The blonde gasped.

"It was my grandmother's. Trick gave it to me when he gave me his blessing," the Succubus said, taking the ring out of the box.

" It says '_In perpetuum_' on the inside," the brunette began.

_"Forever I will"_ the blonde whispered to herself.

"Yes. I'm giving you my heart, doctor. My heart chose you the moment that we met. I just needed to believe in myself and listen to it. I choose you, Lauren. I always have and always will. All I've ever wanted to do in my life was to come home; if that makes any sense. You, Lauren Elizabeth Lewis are my home. My heart is yours forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Ysabeau McCorrigan. I will marry you," the blonde said with tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't fight it anymore. The Succubus had broken down all her walls that she fought so hard to keep all these years with the fae.

Bo slid the ring onto the doctor's finger and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"It's beautiful, Bo."

The pair hugged and kissed passionately trying to convey all the emotions into that one kiss. Soon, the door burst open breaking the couple apart to reveal the rest of the gang, happily trotting towards them. Kenzi rushed past the rest and congratulated the couple.

"Welcome to the family, hotpants!" the tiny Goth said with excitement.

After the rest of the gang wished the happy couple their sentiments, Bo took Lauren's hand and introduced her to Sara.

"Lauren, meet Sara Barailles. Sara, meet Lauren Lewis, my fiancé."

"Nice to meet you Lauren. And congratulations to the both of you," the female Siren said.

The pair then made their way back towards the gang. " Bo how did you..?" the doctor pointed towards Sara.

" Oh Sara? Turns out she's fae. A Siren. Who would've guessed, huh? She owed Hale a debt and since Hale owes me one, I called it in." the Succubus shrugged.

"Now what do you say we go out and celebrate?" the brunette asked the blonde.

"Evony…" she trailed off.

"Evony said you could take the rest of the day off, babe. I got it all handled." The Succubus was beaming with pride.

"Really? You got everyone involved in this?" the doctor gestured towards the room.

"Yep. I love you, doctor. I would do anything for you."

"And I love you, Succubus," the doctor gave her a peck on the lips.

"Now let's go back to my place and celebrate. Or yours. Either one is fine by me. We can do whatever you want to do to me after I've had my fill of a certain delicious doctor," the Succubus said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Anything?" the blonde asked raising her left eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Hmmm.. so many choices.. so hard to choose.." the blonde joked.

.

.

.

.

.

-The end-

A/n2: So there you have it. This time I'm done for real. I hope I managed to articulate it well enough to let you imagine what I was imagining in my head. Please leave reviews, be it short or long, good or bad. I welcome all. Oh, and I'm still taking ideas for my other story, BMF. Till we meet again! Cheers!


End file.
